1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound video device including a first video device, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a second video device, such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player and recorder, integrally formed with each other, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for displaying an on-screen display (OSD) image in a compound video device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a compound video device including a first video device, such as a VCR, and a second video device, such as a DVD player, integrally formed with each other, has been developed and introduced to the market and has been commercially available. In addition, some devices include a VCR and a DVD player/recorder. Generally, the VCR functions to reproduce/output video and audio signals recorded on a video tape, or to record video and audio signals thereon. The DVD player functions to read/reproduce video and audio data from a DVD, which is a high-density optical disc. Some devices may also include the ability to record information to a DVD.
Generally, the above-mentioned compound video device comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a VCR part including a tape mechanism (for example, a tape deck) 10, a VCR system 11, a first microcomputer 12, an OSD generator 13 and a read only memory (ROM) 14. The DVD player part includes an optical disc playing portion 20, an optical pickup 21, a second microcomputer 22, the DVD system 23 and a flash memory 24.
The compound video device further comprises an output unit 25 for outputting signals read/reproduced respectively by the VCR part and DVD player part to an external connection device such as a television. The ROM 14 stores OSD font data necessary for OSD image display in a VCR operation mode, and the flash memory 24 stores an OSD graphic image necessary for OSD image display in a DVD player operation mode.
The first microcomputer 12 sets the current operation mode of the compound video device to the VCR operation mode in response to a user's key input to perform a corresponding operation. If an OSD image display in the VCR operation mode is required, the first microcomputer 12 reads the OSD font data stored in the ROM 14 and controls the OSD generator 13 such that a corresponding OSD image is outputted and displayed.
The second microcomputer 22 receives the user's key input via the first microcomputer 12 and can set the current operation mode of the compound video device to the DVD player operation mode in response to the received key input. When an OSD image display in the DVD player operation mode is required, the second microcomputer 22 reads the OSD graphic image stored in the flash memory 24, and controls the DVD system 23 such that a corresponding OSD image is outputted and displayed.
As a result, the user can view the OSD image outputted/displayed in the VCR operation mode or the OSD image outputted/displayed in the DVD player operation mode through the screen of the television connected with the compound video device. The user is further capable of simply and conveniently selecting a desired function or operation through the displayed OSD image.
However, the above-mentioned compound video device has a disadvantage in that it needs both the ROM 14 and flash memory 24. The OSD font data required in the VCR operation mode is stored in the ROM 14, and the OSD graphic image required in the DVD player operation mode is stored in the flash memory 24. As a result, it is difficult to simplify the device's construction. Further, if it becomes necessary to change or update the OSD image data used in the VCR mode, it is necessary to replace the ROM installed in the device with a new one.